starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Protoss Empire
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |image= |imgsize= |type=Interstellar theocratic directorial empire |founding= |constitution= |leader=Conclave (?–2500) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive=Conclave (?–2500) |legislative=Judicator Assembly (?–2500) |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |capital=Aiur New Antioch, Shakuras (capital-in-exile) (2500–2502) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=500 BCEGolden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. |fragmented=April, 2500–September/October, 2500 |reorganized=July, 2500 (as the Khalai Refugees) August, 2500 (as the Khalai Insurgents) |dissolved=Between 2500 and 2502 |restored= |religion=Khala |status=Defunct; transformed into the Daelaam }} The 'Protoss Empire'Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. was an interstellar empire of protoss throughout the Milky Way, reaching across the Koprulu sector.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 It was effectively shattered during the Great War. History The Empire was formed out of the ashes of the Aeon of Strife, the mystic Khas developing a caste system through which protoss society would function. The Judicator Caste would be composed of leaders and statesman, the Templar Caste of warriors and the Khalai Caste of artisans, scientists and builders. Those who refused to conform were banished from Aiur, becoming known as the Dark Templar. Over the course of a few hundred years, hundreds of worlds were incorporated into the Empire within the protoss's corner of the galaxy. Prior to the arrival of humanity at the galactic fringe, the Empire's territory reached across the Koprulu sector.2015-05-22, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-12 Under the dictates of the Dae'Uhl, the Empire had a policy of non-interference towards "lesser races," who were unaware of the protoss' existence. When conflict with other species did break out, such as the Kalath Intercession, protoss technology stood triumphant.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. During this time the protoss developed the Purifiers, a race of robotic templar made to supplement their military ranks, but their rebellion against their creators caused the Protoss Empire to seal them in the vessel Cybros.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Unsealing the Past. (in English). November 10, 2015 Their successes led the protoss to consider themselves to be the most powerful species in the galaxy, even the newly arrived terran powers in the Koprulu sector being a shadow of their might. Prior to the Great War, the Empire was experiencing a period of growth,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Aiur. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. though the protoss population was in decline—protoss were passing away due to sheer age."The Protoss are sort of a troubled species. They're being systematically exterminated, and were being exterminated long before the Zerg arrived. They were starting to die out from their sheer age, but now that the Zerg came and their home world is gone, these guys are really having a lot of trouble." Dustin Browder, Jonathan Ross. 2009-06-29. Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 The Empire met its end in the conflict when the Zerg Swarm invaded its capital world of Aiur. Although the protoss stood triumphant at the eleventh hour, it was a hollow victory.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. With the zerg running rampant across their world and their military might decimated, the protoss were effectively made refugees, fleeing to Shakuras for refuge amongst the Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. By 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. this conglomeration of Khalai and Nerazim had been re-organized into the Daelaam.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Known Territories ]] *Aiur (capital world) *Braken *Bel'Shir *Dylar IV *Endion *Glacius *Gyras *Khyrador *Samiku *Swampus *Taurus IV *Vanass *Zhakul Notable Members *Executor Adun *Executor Artanis *Executor Clolarion *Executor Tassadar *Judicator Aldaris *Judicator Kortanul *Praetor Fenix References faction}} Category:Protoss Empire